KAIZOKU NO SHIZEN
by GearFourth
Summary: *REMIKE* Dia merupakan anak yg akan membawa perubahan besar kelak dikemudian hari ,bersama nakamanya dia akan mengubah sistem dunia ini menjadi lebih baik /dia yang akan menjadi raja dari semua raja di lautan dan mereka akan dikenal dengan "KAIZOKU NO SHIZEN"
1. chapter 1

**Naruto Shizen no hogo-sha ( The natural Guardian)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) X One Piece (Oda Eiichiro)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Frienship , Action , adventure, super power**

 **Warning : Typo , abal , newbie , gak nyambung , no lime or lemon (mau bulan puasa) :D ..dll**

 **Episode 1 : Chapter pembuka**

Calm Belt , Pulau Rusukaina

Rusikaina , sebuah pulau yang sangat berbahaya karena hewan yang hidup disana sangat kuat dan besar.

dikatakan dahulu pernah ada kota di pulau tersebut ,namun tidak bertahan lama karena ekosistem di sana yang mana 'Yang Kuat Yang Berkuasa'. Kota tersebut di bangun oleh orang-orang dari dimensi lain , yang tak lain dari orang-orang Konoha yang selamat dari hujan meteor berkat jutsu dari sang hokage ke 12 Boruto Uzumaki.

setelah meninggalnya sang hokage ,penduduk konoha mulai khawatir dengan pertahanan konoha dari hewan buas yang hidup di pulai Rusukaina , karena dengan barrier-lah konoha dapat bertahan hingga puluhan tahun.

namun karena kematian hokage , barrier tersebut hilang dan hancurlah kota konoha sebab hanya sedikit pengguna cakra yang masih hidup. Namun sebelum hancurnya konoha , lahirlah seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah mirip hokage ke 7.

karena kemiripan itulah sang ibu dari memberi nama Naruto D Shotaka. setelah kelahirannya sang ibu segera pergi ke pulau amazon lily untuk meminta tolong kepada ratu kuja Keinarra Hancock (OC) yang merupakan teman dekatnya yang pada saat itu baru melahirkan juga.

"hime , bisa aku meminta tolong kepadamu" tanya sang ibu naruto kepada sang ratu kuja

"apa yang tidak bisa buat temanku ini, apa yang bisa aku bantu teman?"jawab sang ratu sambil tersenyum tulusnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain kucuali sang teman tersebut.

"bolehkan aku menitipkan anakku padamu, karena dikota sedang diserang hewan raksasa yang tidak aku ketahui namun aku mempunyai firasat bahwa aku tidak bisa merawat anakku ini" jawab sang ibu sambil menatap sedih anaknya yang ia gendong.

"aku bisa saja merawat anakmu , tapi daripada itu lebih baik aku membantu mengalahkan raksasa tersebut bersama suku kuja lainnya" jawab sang ratu tegas sedih.

"terima kasih...hiks..tapi tak apa ,ini adalah masalah kota kami jadi kami tidak ingin ada orang yang akan ikut campur sebab sudah menjadi tugas warga kota untuk membela kotanya sendiri" jawab ka-san naruto sambil sedikit menangis.

"baiklah jika itu pilihanmu , semoga kamu selamat teman"ucap sang ratu dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Sebelum penyerahkan naruto kepada sang ratu kuja , ia memberikan sebuah kalung Kristal pada naruto sambil mebisikkan kata-kata terakhir pada sang anak.

"Naruto jangan pilih-pilih... Makanlah yang banyak, sebanyak2nya dan tumbuhlah menjadi laki2 yang hebat!"

"Mandilah setiap hari dan jangan lupa bersihkan juga kamar mandimu, tidurlah lebih awal."

"Carilah teman, ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah, tapi carilah teman yang sesungguhnya yang bisa dipercaya."

"Pelajari semua yang ingin kamu pelajari, aku rasa kau akan menguasai semuanya, tapi jika itu tak terwujud tak usah khawatir."

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik apa perkataan gurumu."

"Simpanlah pengalamanmu saat melakukan perjalanan."

"Jangan minum sake sampai kau berumur 20 tahun dan jangan minum berlebihan, karena buruk buat kesehatan"

"Soal perempuan... baiklah aku seorang perempuan, aku tidak tahu apa yg harus aku katakan, tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan dapat pacar."

"Soal pacar tidak usah cari yang aneh-aneh, cobalah cari wanita yang sama seperti ibumu ini."

"Naruto.. pasti banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu, tapi tetaplah ingat jati dirimu, raihlah tujuanmu, dan mimpimu lalu percaya dirilah, jangan pernah berhenti mencoba sampai kau berhasil meraihnya.."bisiknya kepada naruto walupun sang ratu juga mendengarnya

Karena sang ratu kasihan sekaligus sedih pada teman dekatnya tersebut . setelah menitipkan sang anak ,ibu naruto kembali ke pulau Rusukaina untuk membantu sang suami penyelamatkan penduduk karena ia serta suaminya mempunyai cakra yang bisa digunakan untuk menyalamatkan penduduk.

 **TO BE CONTUNUE**

 **Yo.,.yo minna ! Ini merupakan Remake dari yg dlu krna sudah mangkrak terabaikan**

 **saya akan berusaha up dan tidak hiatus krna jdwal kuliah ane ga bgitu bnyak jadi bsa nulis dikit2 up next chapter**

 **saya jga mnta maaf krna harus hiatsu tanpa sebab kpd reader semua**

 **saya datang sebagai anggota baru (newbie) di fanfic hehehe...jelekkah ato bagus ? tak apalah klo jelek dan MAAF Untuk WORDny yg dikit tpi chapter pertama nanti akan ane usahain jadi 2K Zehahahaha .saya disini akan membuat story yg ckup panjang jadiiiiii...Jangan lupa tinggalkan review agar ane tau mana yg salah dan agar bisa membuat lebih baik untuk para pembaca sekalian!**

 **dan ini merupakan story asli dari vikiran ane tanpa copas, dan juga ada yang bisa sarani buat Akuma no Mi yg Pas buat Naru?klo tau reviewnya ya gan nnti klo bagus ane pake saranya :D**


	2. chapter 2 : perpisahan

**Naruto Shizen no hogo-sha ( The natural Guardian)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) X One Piece (Oda Eiichiro)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Frienship , Action , adventure, super power**

 **Warning : Typo , abal , newbie , gak nyambung , no lime or lemon :D ..dll**

 **Dia merupakan anak yg akan membawa perubahan besar kelak dikemudian hari ,bersama nakamanya dia akan mengubah sistem dunia ini menjadi lebih baik /dia yang akan menjadi raja dari semua raja di lautan dan mereka akan dikenal dengan "KAIZOKU NO SHIZEN"**

 **'Untuk mengurangi sakit mata kalian , saya sarankan saat kalian membaca Fic usahakan agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan mata (apalagi Hp) karena ada radiasinya dan kalian akan sakit mata '**

 **Episode ke 2 :** **Perpisahan**

Calm Belt, Amazon Lily

Setelah kembali sang ibu naruto ke pulau Rusukaina , sang Orihime A.k.a Keinarra Hancock (OC) mulai merawat naruto dan juga anaknya sendiri yang ia beri nama Boa Hancock.

~_TIME SKIP 5 year_~

Setelah beberapa tahun Orihime merawat naru , ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri dan naruto pun tidak masalah karena ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sejak kejadian dulu yang sempat diceritakan oleh Ka-sama angkatnya ,bahwa orangtuanya meninggal karena mencoba menyelamatkan penduduk kota konoha dari amukan raksasa yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

~Diselatan pulau amazon lily

duduk seorang bocah ingusan aka naruto yang sedang merenung sambil membayangkan kejadian yang telah diceritakan oleh Ka-sama nya tentang meninggalnya orangtuaku serta hancurnya kota kelahiranku yang disebabkan oleh raksasa misterius yang datang entah dari mana.

'Namun kata Ka-sama bahwa ada orang dibalik kejadian ini yang menyebabkan konoha hancur pada saat itu, namun entah alasan apa dia ingin menghancurkan kota konoha tapi yang pasti aku akan balas dendam karena dia telah membuat orangtuaku dan penduduk kota tempatku lahir dihancurkan'batin naruto sambil pengepalkan tangannya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan mulai berlatih untuk menjadi kuat dan mencari guru uang bisa mengajariku"ucap naruto , Namun...

'tapi siapa yang bisa pengajariku'pikir naruto dengan memiringkan wajah polosnya.

"Ahaa!...tanya siapa ya?"ucap naruto sambil meneruskan mencari pikirannya...oh maksudnya memikirkan mencari siapa yg bisa ditanyai ?(?)?

Disaat naruto masih memikirkan , datang sang adik yang tak bukan tak lain sang calon penerus ratu kuja ialah Orihime ke 2 atau Boa Hancock . Namun karena naruto terlalu semangat berfikirnya hingga ia tidak tau bahwa sang adik datang.

'Hehehe...kurasa Nii-sama tidak tau bahwa aku datang , padahal ia biasanya tau kalo aku datang yang ada jarak 10 meter?'pikir pacar author Hehehe..Ralat maksudnya Hancock. :v

'Huehehehe...kurasa Nii-san aku kagetin saja'batin Hancock.

setelah kurang dari 3 langka ,sang Orihime langsung loncat ke Ni-sannya

"Doorrrr!"

"Uwaaaaaaaahh...!Tolong...tolong, ada mau culik naru !" teriak naruto sambil teriak-teriak pake toa :v (hehe..ga kok, cuma teriak doank ga pake toa)

"Hihihihi...ah Ni-san lebah , cuma dikagetin gitu doang udah minta tolong apalagi"kata Hancock sambil tertawa kalem. (maklum calon ratu , jadi harus jaga imeq)

"MANA ADA LEBAH ,YANG ADA LEBAY TAU!"teriak naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"hihihi...kan aku belum bisa bicara dengan benar Nii-san"ucap Hancock sambil tersenym Gaje.

"Haaaa...kamu ada-ada aja baka Otōto"sambil mengelus rambut adiknya

"Nii...ni...tadi nii-san ngapain kok aku liat melamun gitu?"tanya adik

"Ooh itu , nii-san cuma tadi berfikir tentang mencari guru yang dapat membuat nii-sanmu agar jadi kuat dan dapat melindungimu dan ka-sama juga"ucap naruto sambil terus mengelus rambut adiknya yang malah tiduran di pahanya.

"Ooh kalo gitu ,tanya saja sama ka-sama pasti nanti akan dicarikan guru yang dapat membantu ni-san"ucap hancock sambil menyamankan tidurannya di pangkuan kakaknya.

"Betul juga ya, kenapa nii-san gak kepikiran sampai situ"

"itu karena nii-san bodoh"

"dan adiknya tambah bodoh"

"iya gak lah , cuma ni-san doang yang bodoh"ucap sang adik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"iya..iya , ni-san tidak akan pernah menang jika debat dengan adikku ini"ucap naruto

"Hihihihi"tertawa sang adik

"Ya sudah..ayo pulang Imouto , sudah sore ini..nanti ka-sama marah kalau kita kita pulang kemalaman"ucap sang kakak

"siap Nii-san"ucap sang adik sambil hormat

"ya sudah ...ayoo"

saat dalam perjalan pulang naruto mulai berfikir ulang tentang tujuannya yang harus ia pilih

'Tanpa aku diketahui bahwa niatku tadi yang ingin balas dendam malah berubah menjadi ingin melindungi Imouto dan Ka-sama. Kurasa karena kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan mungkin ka-san dan tou-san kandungku akan marah jika aku menjadi pendendam. Baiklah! mulai besok aku akan melindungi keluarga baruku' batin naruto sambil tersenyum mentari.

~Keesokan Hari~

Naruto pergi menemui ka-samanya untuk bertanya mengenai guru yang dapat membantunya untuk menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi sampai di depan pintu kerja ka-sama iapun mulai mengetuk pintu.

'Tok..tok..tok'

"Masuk"ucap orang yang ada didalam yang tak lain ka-samanya Keinarra Hancock

"wah...wah...wah...ada apa anak ka-sama yang ganteng ini datang ke ruang kerja"tanya sekaligus menggoda sang anak

"Hehehe...bisa saja ka-sama ini, tapi aku kesini ingin bertanya tentang guru yang bisa mengajari naru"jawab naruto

"memangnya guru seperti apa yang kamu mau naru-kun"ucap sang ibu

"naru ingin guru yang dapat mengajari tentang cara bertarung"jawab naruto

"APAAA!buat apa naru-kun ingin belajar bertarung"tanya sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan sang anak

"Maaf Ka-sama , naru ingin belajar bertarung agar bisa menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi keluarga naru dan orang-orang yang naru sayangi"sesal naruto sambil berkata alasan ingin belajar bertarung.

Sang Ratu yang tau alasan anak yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiripun terseyum sangat indah dan terharu bahwa anak yang masih kecil sudah ingin melindungi dirinya dan juga adiknya.

"baiklah kalau itu alasan naru-kun , besok akan aku panggilkan guru yang dapat memperlajari cara bertarung dan menjadi kuat agar kamu bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kamu sayangi"ucap sang ibu sambil terseyum.

"Benarkah!"

"iya naru-kun"

"Benarkah...benarkah!"

"iya sayang"

"Benarkah...benarkan..benarkah"

"iya sayang , dan jika kamu Berkata itu lagi akan ka-sama gantung kamu di pohon kelapa dengan posisi terbalik"ucap sang ibu dengan senyum indah namun aura yang dia keluarkan berbeda dengan ekspresinya.

"Hehehe...baiklah naru pergi dulu ka-sama"ucap naru sambil lari karena takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan ka-samanya.

~Malam Harinya~

di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan kasur ukuran King-size duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantih ,dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur warna putih ,ditambah kulit putih susunya dan ukuran dada melebihi ukuran nami , dan rambut yang disanggul membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti perpesona.

"Siapa ya yang dapat membantu naru-kun untuk menjadi kuat"pikir Keinarra Hancock

'haaa...kurasa hanya ia yang cocok untuk melatih naru-kun , walaupun di Hobi sake yang menyebabkan aku hampir dimakan (taulah maksudnya apa) ,lagipula ia akan suka dengan apa yang ada pada diri naru-kun'batin sang ratu kuja

'sebaiknya aku panggil saja dia , mungkin dia bisa menjadi guru naru-kun'

dia kemudian ia berdiri dari duduk di kasurnya da mengambil den-den mushi untuk memanggil sang guru yang akan mengajari anaknya

'BlupBlupBlupBlup...BlupBlupBlupBlup...Gocha'

"Moshi..moshi"ucap orang dari seberang sana

"Konbanwa baka-hentai ,ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"ucap sang ratu kuja to the point

"Woi...woii...orihime ,masih marahkah dirimu pada kejadian dahulu hingga masih menyebutku baka-hentai"jawab orang tersebut

"sudah jelas baka, gara-gara dirimu seenaknya masuk kamar orang tanpa permisi dan tidur juga lagi, kamu kira itu kamar kamu apalagi kamu peluk orang seenaknya"ucap sang ratu marah sekaligus merona membayangkan kejadian dahulu saat orang tersebut menyelamatkannya dari bajak laut yang membiusnya dan membawanya ke kapal. Dan kebetulan kapal tersebut sedang bentrok dengan bajak laut sang penyelamat dan akhirnya ia diselamatkan sekaligus diantarkan pulang ke amazon lily.

"Bwuarhahaha...gomen..gomen...pada saat itu kan aku mabuk. tapi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku"ucap orang tersebut tertawa sebentar kemudian mulai serius.

"begini **Shanks** , aku ingin kamu mau melatih anakku agar bisa menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri "jawab Keinarra hancock sambil menekankan kata shanks.

"APAAA! MELATIH BOA HACOCK , ogah amat mending ngelatih lumba-lumba".jawab shanks acuh

"Gerrrr...!bukan bodoh, tapi melatih anak angkatku naru-kun, dan jangan samakan anak perempuanku dengan lumba-lumba **baka-hentai** "ucap sang ratu agak marah

"Oh kalau parto sih ga apa-apa ,tapi kalau si adiknya iya ga ikut-ikutan aku...menakutkan sih (kayak ibunya:batin shanks) Hiiiiii.."

"Naruto baka , bukan parto ,kau pikir anakku pelawak di OVJ (what a lul :v ) dan lagi JANGAN EJEK TERUS ANAKKU **BAKA**!"ucapnya semakin marah dan berteriak di akhir kalimat. untungnya kamarnya sepi dan jauh dari kamar maid dan anak-anaknya jadi ga kedengeran kalau ia berteriak.

"Hehehe...tapi ada sedikit masalah kalau aku melatih naruto"jawab shanks mulai serius

Karena mengetauhi shanks telah serius , iapun juga mulai serius

"memangnya ada masalah apa shanks"

"aku harus membawa naruto dan melatihnya dalam perjalanku , karena aku ada sedikit masalah dengan kaidou yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa menetap di sebuah pulau"ucap shanks

"aku tidak masalah kalau ia di bawah olehmu shanks ,tapi masalahnya berapa lama ia akan berlatih bersamamu?"tanya sang ratu

"kurasa ia akan bersamaku selama 12 tahun mengingat ia masih berumur 5 tahun"

"apa itu tidak terlalu lama shanks, kurasa aku akan sangat merindukannya"jawab sang ratu agak sedih

"kurasa tidak , karena aku juga akan melatih kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya tersebut"

"memangnya kamu sudah tau kekuatan apa yang ada pada anakku"ucap sang ratu kaget

"kurasa iya... dan asal kamu tahu, kekuatan tersebut akan sangat berbahaya jika tidak bisa dikendalikan dengan benar mengingat dulu anak buah kapten (Gol D Roger) pernah ada yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut"ucap shanks makin serius

"kurasa sudah tidak pilihan lain selain menitipkan naru-kun padamu ,walaupun aku sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong pada Reyligh oji-san tapi kurasa jika ia bersamamu ia akan memiliki cukup pengalaman" ucap ratu kuja tersebut pasrah

"tapi kalau boleh tau , kekuatan apa yang ada pada diri naru-kun sehingga ia akan berbahaya jika tidak bisa menguasai kekuatannya"ucapnya lagi

"dari yang aku tau dari kaptenku dulu , kekuatan itu sungguh sangat membahayakan karena dikatakan bahwa kekuatan tersebut sampai pada tingkat tertinggi (awakening) dapat membetuk sosok makhluk akstral dengan ketinggian puluhan meter jika sudah memasterinya ,bukan hanya itu masih ada kekuatan lainnya yang masih belum diketahui tapi mungkin kekuatan itu salah satunya yang menyebabkan terjadinya abad kekosongan"ucap shanks

"jika begitu baiklah shanks , kapan dirimu akan datang ke sini?"ucap ratu kuja

"secepat aku akan datang,mungkin lusa atau minggu depan aku sampai disana"

"baiklah jika begitu , terima kasih karena mau menjadi guru buat naru-kun"

"tak masalah , lagipula sudah saatnya generasi baru lahir untuk mengungkap kejadian yang ada di abad kekosongan sekaligus mengetahui siapa yang akan pemperoleh peninggalan sang kapten yang lain tak bukan Harta Karun **ONE PIECE** "ucap shanks santai sekaligus senang

~seminggu kemudian~

setelah kedatangan shanks ke pulau Rusukaina (kenapa tidak di amazon lily? karena sejak penculik ratu kuja ,para tetua di sana sepakat untuk tidak memperbolehkan seorang laki-laki datang) untuk menunggu sang ratu dan anak laki-lakinya aka naruto setelah ia menghubungi sang ratu kalau sudah datang.

beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah sang ratu bersama kedua anaknya dan juga beberapa pengawalnya

"Maaf shanks telah membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Maa...maa...tak masalah orihime, lagipula aku tidak terburu-buru"ucap shanks santai

"dan naru-kun ,perkenalkan...dia adalah Akagami no Shanks atau biasa dipanggil shanks dan mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi sensei-mu" ucap ratu pada naru sambil menunjuk shanks

"Benarkah!Waahh tidak aku sangka bahwa yang akan melatihku seorang Yonkou dan Watashi wa sensei ni naritainode, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita*".

"Daijōbu...jadi kamu sudah siap naruto untuk berlatih"ucap shanks

"tentu saja aku siap 'ttebayo"jawab naruto dan tanpa ia sadari kata tersebutlah yang akan membuka segel dari arwah sang hokage ke 7 yang mana dahulu Uzumaki Naruto pernah menciptakan fuin yang akan dapat membuat dirinya bereinkarnasi jika akan ada suatu peristiwa yang penyebabkan perang kembali dan dengan inilah REINKARNASI sang kage dimulai karena dia tahu bahwa akan ada perang yang lebih besar dari perang dunia ke 4 didunianya.

"Bruahahaha...semangat yang bagus naruto, tapi sebaiknya kamu menemui ibu dan adikmu dulu sebelum kita berangkat karena kita tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. baiklah...aku tunggu kamu dikapal"ucap shanks dan mulai berjalan ke kapalnya

"baiklah sensei"ucap naruto sambil mulai berlari ke ibu dan adiknya

Setelah sampai di ibu dan adiknya , naruto mulai memeluk mereka dengan sedih karena akan meninggalkan mereka dalam jangka waktu yang lama

"Ka-sama , naru minta tolong agar ka-sama menjaga diri ka-sama sendiri dan Imōuto selama naru tidak bersamanya"ucap naruto sedih

"tenang saja naru-kun , ka-sama pasti bisa jaga adikmu dan diri ka-sama sendiri"jawab sang ibu tersenyum sedih karena akan ditinggalkan anaknya

"hikss...hiks...apa nii-san tidak sayang aku sehingga hiks..ni-san mau pergi pergi jauh"ucap hancock pada sang kakak

"maaf ni-san Imōuto karena harus pergi meninggalkanmu bersama ka-sama, tapi nii-san melakukan itu supaya bisa melindungimu dan juga ka-sama"jawab naruto sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah nii-san akan kembali lagi"ucap sang adik walaupun dia agak tidak rela ditinggalkan adiknya

"Nii-san berjanji akan kembali lagi jika sudah menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi kalian"jawab naruto dengan senyum mentarinya

"kalau begitu ka-sama ,naru berangkat dulu"ucap naru pada sang ibu

"iya..hati-hatilah naru-kun"

"pasti ka-sama"jawab naruto dengan sangat keras saat sudah jauh sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunujukkan jempolnya

Saat telah sampai dikapal sang sensei sekaligus sang Yonkou ,ia mulai diperkenalkan dengan anggota lainnya oleh shanks, ia sangat senang dan dengan ini...

'Dengan ini perjalananku akan segera dimulai dan juga, mulai hari aku akan menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat agar bisa melindungi ka-sama dan Imōuto dan juga orang-orang yang aku sayangi. karena itu tunggulah aku ka-sama , Imōuto'batin naruto semangat

dan tanpa ia tau bahwa beberapa tahun kedepan akan terjadi sesuatu di pulau Amazon Lily yang dapat merubah diri dan keyakinannya tentang kedamaian yang dia pikirkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan

sedangkan shanks yang sedang memperhatikan naruto mulai berfikir

'apakah dia anak yang dituliskan didalam poneglyph yang ada di ruang bawah tanah kota konoha, yang dimana dikatakan bahwa akan lahir anak yang dapat mengendalikan alam, jika iya kurasa generasi sakarang akan sangat menegangkan jika mereka memperbutkan gelar sang kapten (Gol D Roger) dan aku rasa dirimu merupakan salah satu calonnya **NARUTO D SHOTAKA.** Hahahaha sungguh hebat orang-orang yang menyandang nama 'D' ditengahnya, seperti dirimu kapten'batin Shanks senang sambil membayangkan sang kapten yang sedang minum sake

mengapa Shanks berfikir begitu ?Karena di generasi sekarang telah telah lahir anak-anak yang akan mengubah dunia ini menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk seperti anak kapten (portgas D Ace) ,anak kapten revolusi (Monkey D Luffy)dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Tapi akan ada rintangan yang akan menghalangi mereka untuk memperoleh Gelar **RAJA BAJAK LAUT**.Namun dalam beberapa tahun kedepan akan lahir **RAJA BARU** yang akan menguasai Lautan dan akan mengubab dunia ini menjadi lebih baik dan mereka akan dikenal dengan **"KAIZOKU NO SHIZEN"**

 **TO BE CONTINUES**

 **Bruahahahaha...gimana chap 1 ini ?baguskah jelek kah .tapi ane bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan susah payah**

 **dan terima kasih atas review kalian karena membuat saya tau mana saja yang harus saya benahi agar para READER sekalian menyukai Fanfic ane**

 **dan alhamdulillah belum ada flame yang datang pada saya :D**

 **info :**

 **#Profil Naruto D Shotaka**

 **. umur : 5 th**

 **. ciri-ciri : mirip naruto road to ninja tanpa kumis kucing tpi ada bekas jahitan vertikal di mulutnya**

 **. DF : - (masih mikir**

 **. hidden power: ?**

 **tinggi :127 cm**

 **. berat badan : 32 kg**

 **#Watashi wa sensei ni naritainode, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita (terima kasih banyak karena mau menjadi guru saya)**

 **#untk nama buah iblis klian bs kasih saran yg mnurutnya cocok, krna ane blum nemu yg pas :D hehehe**

 **review**

 **selamat menikmati nih chapter 1 pertamanya dan maaf jika masih bnyk typo dan pengucapan kata yg slah**

 **Dan selamat menikmati**

 **Salam dri ane selaku author kacangan : GearFourth**


End file.
